She's my Sister? That's not Possible!
by Noahhsgirl
Summary: Rachel finds out she has a half-sister; Mostly written because I want Puck and Finn to be happy...without Quinn. First story on fanfiction.
1. Meeting Lyla Rachel POV

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Daddy," I called walking into my house after school on a Friday.

There was a strange girl on my couch, across from my parents. I don't mean she was strange because she was there - even though it was - or because I didn't know her -which I didn't. I mean strange because she was STRANGE. Her relaxed hair was brown with streaks of purple blue and red threaded through it. She had on dark-washed tight skinny jeans and over-sized black t-shirt on with a scary, bleeding person on it that said "Avenged Sevenfold" and her shoes looked to big for her. I got to her face and it looked familiar. Full lips that were slightly pink with big grey-green eyes a square face. Near her feet she had a big backpack that was checkered black and white.

"Hello, Rachel," Daddy answered while I was appraising the girl's looks with my eyes. "This is Lyla," he said, following my eyes and gesturing to the girl across from them.

The girl who's name was apparently Lyla reached toward me and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you, Rachel."

"Rachel. Lyla is in a…situation and we need to talk to you about it-"

"Look, really, Mr. and Mr. Berry; its been really nice of you to talk to me, but I don't want to bother you guys. I can just stay in a motel until I can find someone else to stay with."

"Lyla! You will do no such thing," Dad said, "If nothing else, you will at least stay the night with us." He got up and grabbed the checkered bag. "Follow me, I'll show you to the guest room."

When they left the room I sat down, "Daddy, what's going on? Who is that girl."

"Well, in short matters she is your sister."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh!"

"I'm sorry, but…How is that possible?"

"She's your half sister," He answered, "Your mother is her mother."

"But she looks like she's the same age as me!"

" She is 9 months younger than you."

"Eight but…that…that's not-"

"Dianna got pregnant with her one month after you were born, and she was born 2 months premature." He told me patiently.

"Okay, fine. I believe you, but why is she here?"

"That's the other thing we have to tell you. Your mother…died." He whispered the last part and I closed my eyes.

I was sad that she died, but she wasn't really a part of my life.

"What about her father?"

"He is gone. Hasn't been in her life since she was 4. We want her to stay here for a little while. If its too horrible for either of you then we'll find her another place to stay."

* * * * *

Now it's Monday morning and I'm stuck in the car with Lyla.

"Sooo…Are you usually this quiet or am I just special?" She broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not quite sure what to say to you. I don't really know you and I don't think we have much in common, however that is based purely on your choice of apparel."

"Well Damn. When you do talk you talk a lot. And hey! What exactly is wrong with my choice of apparel?"

"Nothing is particularly _wrong_ with your appearance, its just all so dark. Its your first day at a new school and I'm sure you want to make a good impression on your peers. Also, if you could please refrain from using curse words in my car it would be greatly appreciated."

"Right. Why do I give a flying fu-sorry, I'm still working on that, but anyways- why do I give a crap what they think? I don't know them, they don't know me…and based on our relationship so far, I don't think I'll be here very long. I mean, why would your dads keep me here when you hate me." She looked down in her lap where her hands were folded.

"I don't hate you, per say, its just that I don't know you very well and you just seem very different from me and I-"

"So basically your saying you think I'm weird 'cuz I like black? And that because of that opinion you're not trying to get to know me?" She interrupted.

"W-uhh- Of course not, I just," I stopped my car in the parking lot of the school and tried to sort out my thoughts.

"Look, Rachel, I'm really sorry. I never ment to pop into your life unannounced and ruin everything you've got going for you. Trust me, I would give anything to have my mom back, or even to have a dad who wasn't so drugged out all the time that half the time he didn't even know who the hell I was. But I'm stuck here for now, I'll try to stay out of your way and not ruin anything for you," She said, starting to get out of the car.

"Lyla! Wait," She closed the door and looked at me, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to come off so rude its just…I'm used to being my parents only worry and having to share attention is not something I've ever learned to do. I'm very sorry and would like to get to know you better. Perhaps we could start tonight? My dad's will be gone by the time we get home- I've got Glee after school - and will be gone for about a week."

"Okay," She smiled, "Sounds like a plan. Will you take me to he office to get my schedule?"

"Yeah, no problem," I smiled back as we got out of the car.


	2. Ohio Boys are Weirdand Hot Lyla POV

"Spanish? I don't even need Spanish!" I said as I walked down the hallway looking at my schedule with Rachel, "Actually, that won't be so bad; I should be able to pass that class easy."

"Why don't you need it? Can you speak it?" She asked, she certainly warmed up to me since the car ride here. I hate telling people my stupid story, I don't like people feeling sorry for me, but it seemed like she needed to know, I mean it was her mother, too.

"Si, hermana. I learned when I lived in San Diego. My boyfriend's parents only spoke Spanish, so I learned quite a lot to have conversations with them." I answered.

"Wow. What period do you have it?" She checked my schedule, "Hey, that's the same time I ha-" She was cut off by droplets of cold brown slush rebounding onto her right arm off of me. I looked up to see a thick Neanderthal holding a slushie cup with the remnants of a coke slushie.

"Oh, shit. I missed, oh well, any freak that hangs with Berry must have deserved it," He elbowed his friend and chuckled.

Freak?! That douche! This was not a good start to my day. I was covered in freezing brown slushie crap! I turned to Rachel, "Rachel, I know what you said about cussing in the car and I'm very sorry, but I might have to use a few choice words for the douche bag who just threw shit all over me," I turned back to the idiot before she could stop me. He was still standing there with his friend, most likely admiring his handy work.

I took a few steps forward so I was face-to-face, er, face-to-neck with the boy. I took a deep breath in, I needed to control my anger before I got suspended…again.

"Why did you do that?"

"I- What?" He looked at me like he didn't think I would able to speak. This was more difficult that I expected.

"Why. Did. You. Do. That?" I spoke through gritted teeth. "How did you not hear me the first time? I didn't stutter so there was no reason for you not to hear what I said," I started to speak louder, still trying to control myself.

"Are you calling me stupid?" He asked incredulously.

"No, not stupid," I said sarcastically, "However, I am calling you a complete fucking IDIOT," I saw Rachel wince at my words and felt momentarily bad before focusing my attention back on the underachiever in front of me. "I need a shirt to wear now, because I sure as hell am not going to wear this one the rest of the day, so give me yours."

He just stood there, trying to process what I said, what was it with these boys that made them so slow? I looked down to make sure he couldn't see my bra through my shirt.

"Uhmm, Ly, I don't think it's a good idea to be bringing this much negative attention to yourself on the first day of school," Rachel whispered to me quickly.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Just one second," I turned back to the giant. "Look I need to get going, so if you would be so kind as to GIVE ME YOR DAMN SHIRT! It would be greatly appreciated." He still looked completely lost. I sighed, "Okay, let me put this in a way that hopefully even your dim-witted mind can understand. Either give me shirt or I will rip it; either way, you will have nothing to wear."

"Pfftt. No, that's not happening weirdo," He said, sneering down at us.

"Good God!" I looked at Rachel, "I'm so sorry, but if there's one thing you need to know about me, its I don't go back on my word."

Her eyes opened wide as I reached my hand up to the boys' white t-shirt and pulled down violently, taking some of the shirt with me, leaving a gapping hole in my wake.

"Warned ya," I smirked at him, threading an arm through Rachel's and walking away, "Do you think we could go to the nurse and see if she has a shirt I can wear?"

"I think I have one in my bag," she said, her voice finally raising above a whisper.

I looked over my shoulder to see a boy with a ripped shirt and an outraged expression dent in a locker.

* * * * *

After my classes were over I found Rachel. I felt like an idiot in a pastel pink polo she gave me from the extra clothes she had stashed in her bad, I wanted to gag whenever I looked down, too bad I have to gag-reflex. I missed my colorful hair, that douche with the slushie ruined them!

"You can just sit there and…" she trailed off after pointing to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Read?" I suggested holding up a book I picked up from the library during lunch.

"Sure, I'm gonna go talk to Mr. Shue, the Spanish teacher, you remember him, right?" I nodded and she walked over to the teacher and looked through some folders.

I started reading, my head faced toward my lap, reading about gory zombies eating everything on the set of a zombie movie, how ironic. People filed into the classroom but I didn't bother looking up at them.

"Berry, I heard you and some new girl made quite a big scene before class this morning, by the way nice change of wardrobe, I knew no matter what you couldn't deal with a day without pink," I heard a voice say maliciously above me.

What was up with people calling Rachel "Berry"? Man, Ohio sure is weird.

"Berry," The voice said again, "Why the fuck aren't you paying attention to me?!" Why was he over here? Rachel was over by the piano. Holy Shit, he thinks I'm Rachel, the thought finally dawned on me. I folded the page of my book, "Actually, my last name is Gonzalez," I said, not looking up at him.

"What the Hell?! Your not Berry!"

"No shit, Sherlock," I said, looking up and finally putting a face to the voice. Holy Jesus! A HAWT face. Day-um, the boy had hazel eyes a square jaw and Mohawk that I really wanted to touch. Not to mention an amazing body. Holy SHIT.

"Did someone call me?" Rachel asked, finally paying attention now that my world was succesfully turned upside-down.


	3. KnightinShiningArmor? Puck POV

**That's not Berry. But her hair is all shiny and brown-ish black and kinda curly like Berry's. She looked up at me and stared with big eyes. Her face reminded me of Berry, too, except slight different. Her eyes were big like Berry's, but they were a greenish-gray color, her nose was nearly identical to Rachel, and her lips…looked soft and sweet; however they were slightly fuller than Berry's except for her mouth was a little smaller, but it was practically impossible to have a mouth bigger that Berry.**

"**Did someone call me?" Rachel asked, effectively distracting me and the "Gonzalez" girl from staring at each other.**

**I stuck the patented Puckerman smirk back on my face and turned to face the doe-eyes diva herself, "Yeah, Berry. I thought someone had finally managed to get you into some actual pants, but it turns out, the miracle has yet to happen."**

"**I think my bottoms are perfectly sufficient, thank you very much, Noah."**

"**Noah? Such a nice name for what seems to be quite a dim-witted dude. I mean really, how could you mistake me for Rachel? I'm taller and now that you mention it, I haven't seen her in a pair of pants, yet, either," the girl said, and where does she get the balls to call me dim-witted?! "I doubt an inch really counts as taller, and it's not Noah it's Puck," I growled out. **

"**Puck?!" She laughed, "You mean Puck as in ****A Midsummer Night's Dream****, Puck? Why would you rather be called Puck than Noah?"**

"**What the hell is '****A Midsummer Night's Dream****'?" I asked her, "And what's so funny about the name Puck?!"**

**The girl looked at Berry, "Is he serious?" She turned back to me, "Are you familiar with William Shakespeare? Romeo and Juliet? Macbeth? The Taming of the Shrew?"**

**I just raised my eyebrows and looked at her. She must be related to Berry, I mean they look that much alike and then she goes off when I have no idea what she's talking about.**

"**Lyla, this is Noah, or rather Puck as he likes being called. However it is not that Puck, it is a derivative of his last name, Puckerman. Noah, this is Lyla," Berry finally intervened. Who knew she could help make things clearer instead of just confusing me all the damn time.**

"**Well, sorry, **_**Puck**_**, I didn't mean to make fun of your name or confuse you, I just…got carried away. I do that a lot. I'm sorry again," She smiled at me. Maybe she wasn't related to Berry after all, for one her smile wasn't like one Berry's freaky, 5,000 watt smiles and she actually apologized, I don't think I've ever heard Berry apologize.**

"**Hey everybody-," Mr. Shue started when Quinn raised her hand, "Mr. Shuester, do we have a new student?"**

**He looked confused, "No, I don't think so, why would you-"**

"**I think the perky blonde is referring to me," Lyla said, interrupting again.**

"**Oh, Lyla are you going to audition for Glee?" Shue asked her.**

"**No thanks, I'm just here because Rachel is my ride. Besides I've never sung in front of anyone."**

"**Well its an open invitation, Lyla," Mr. S said before he continued in front of the class.**

"**Yes, sir. Thank you," Lyla replied before sitting back down and reopening her book. **

**Glee had just ended and Kurt and Mercedes had already made their way over to Lyla. I turned my head to hear what they were saying.**

"**-have the most amazing eyes. So you - wait - glee to be over to go with -" Kurt was babbling and she had on a polite smile and I realized she must have been bored as hell because she just kept looking over toward Rachel who was talking to Finn. Probably hoping she would stop talking to Lover boy and come save her.**

**I've never really been the knight-in-shining-armor type of guy, but she was hot and maybe I could get into her pants even though I couldn't get in Rachel's before she broke up with me. Before I could change my mind, I walked over to the threesome; threesome, I chuckled to myself.**

"**What are you laughing about sexy man?" Kurt asked when he saw me. **

"**Nothing you'd be interested in," **_**Actually something you'd be all too interested in**_**, I thought to myself. "And would you stop calling me 'Sexy man'?! It's fucking disturbing as hell."**

"**In my opinion, it's a better nickname than Puck," Lyla looked up at me innocently blinking her eyes, "I mean why would you wanna be compared to either something they throw around in hockey or a woodland sprite/fairy type thing?" Mercedes and Kurt coughed to try and cover their laughter. "In my opinion 'sexy man' describes you much more thoroughly," she raked her eyes from mine down to my feet and back up.**

**I raised an eyebrow at her forwardness, "So you think I'm sexy?"**

"**Wasn't that a given, honey? Honestly, who doesn't?" She asked as she walked away swaying her hips with attitude. My eyes followed her as she was Rachel walked out the door, right before she walked out, she turned and winked at me, like she knew I would be watching her. **

**Oh Fuck, I'm so screwed. **


	4. A figure of Speech? Finn POV

"**Fuck," I heard Puck say under his breath as Rachel walked out of the classroom with Lyla, who I found out is her half sister.**

"'**Sup, Dude?" I asked him.**

"**Nothin', Man…Just that new girl."**

"**Oh, yeah. You heard what she did to Cruz this morning? She must be insane, he's like 280 pounds!"**

"**Yeah, not even Berry would do something that stupid, and she's bat-shit crazy," he said. I was about to correct him about Rachel being crazy, but then I noticed that Berry left one of her sweater things on one of the chairs.**

"**Dude, I'm gonna go run this the Rachel," I told Puck, grabbing her sweater off the back of the chair and running out the door to the parking lot. I got there just as her car was pulling out of the parking lot. **

"**I take it you missed her. Either that or you decided to become a cross dresser who likes to wear midget clothes," Puck walked out of the school with his backpack slung over his shoulder.**

"**Haha," I deadpanned, "You wanna take me over to her house?"**

"**And you can't take your own car because…?"**

"**In the shop. Come on, its Rachel, she'll probably make food for being so…nice?"**

**He thought about it for a second, "Good point, get in."**

**The ride to Rachel's house was quiet aside from the fuzzy music that was coming from the radio. When we got there I jumped out of the car, and Puck followed behind slowly. I knocked and pressed the doorbell. **

**The door opened to a giggling Lyla, "Oh, hi," She turned to face inside, "Rach!," she yelled, "The tall sexy man is here, and the other sexy man is following him; also, if you expect me to listen to this crap all night you are crazy in the brain!" She turned back to me and smiled, "Rachel's coming," she left the door open and walked inside. **

**I whispered to Puck who was behind me now, "Are we supposed to follow her?" He just shrugged.**

"**Finn, Noah, what are you boys doing here?" Rachel asked and then saw the sweater I was holding, "Oh. Thank you for bringing it back, did you boys want to come in?"**

"**Uhmm, sure-" I started**

"**Do you have food?" Puck asked walking past her. I shot her an **_**I'm sorry**_** look. She just smiled at me. Puck would call me a pansy for it, but it's not like he can read my mind…but that would be freaky! Anyways, I just love Rachel's smile, it doesn't even freak me out like it used to, now I just thinks its pretty.**

**We walked into the house and all of a sudden heard Puck, "Ow! What the Fuck was that for?" then a slap, "Ow! Stop it! Damn!"**

"**Aww, crap," I heard Rachel mumble as she ran into the kitchen. I followed and saw puck holding the back of his head with his left hand and inspecting his right close to his face.**

"**How do I know you don't have rabies or some shit?" Puck asked, receiving another slap from Lyla. "Why do you keep hitting me!?"**

"**Well one, I don't have rabies, so stop being such a pansy-ass douche and take it like a man! Two, maybe this will teach you to listen when I tell you NOT TO TOUCH something! And three, Rachel doesn't like cussing, so stop it! Besides, wouldn't you rather be bitten than burned?"**

"**What is going on in her?" Rachel asked.**

"**She bit me! Then she slapped me, twice!" Puck told us with a look of disbelief.**

"**He was asking for it! He was trying to touch the cookies, and there still really hot and my hands were busy so I bit him! Then he said 'Fuck" so I slapped him on the back of his head, and he kept cussing do I hit him again!" Lyla explained, defending her actions.**

"**You two are acting like five-year-olds," Rachel sighed.**

**Lyla laughed and then stuck her tongue out at Rachel, "I know you are, but what am I?" Rachel made a face at her and then they both started laughing, "I'm just kidding, Rach. Lets get pizza tonight?"**

"**Sure, what kind do you want?"**

"**Cheese, please?"**

"**Cheese?" Puck said, "How does that even count as pizza? Its just crust with sauce and cheese!"**

"**Who asked you?! Stop making fun of my eating choices, you probably haven't eaten anything that doesn't consist of beef piled on more beef, grease and cheese!"**

"**They just met and they're already at each other's throats, I just don't get it," Rachel sighed.**

"**They're not at each other's throats, I don't really think that she could reach his throat unless she jumped and pulled him down," I told her, because really, Lyla was taller than Rachel, but not really enough to count.**

"**It's a figure of speech, Finn. It means they're fighting," she laughed, and looked up at me.**

"**Oh, right. I knew that," I lied, "but I don't know about that. To me it seems that they like each other."**

"**Why would you think that?" She asked looking between the two.**

"**I don't know its just always seems that Puck likes a girl that give's him a challenge. That's one of the reasons I was so surprised you two ended so quickly," My stomach turned at the memory of those two walking down the halls together. I winced at the memory of me paying off that guy to slushie Puck, but I thought if he could just realize that they weren't good together…**

"**Yes, well, it was good in theory, but we were both…we didn't invest enough time…I don't know how to explain it," She tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.**

"**Hey!" Lyla and Puck said together, "We're hungry."**

"**Yeah. I'll even share a stupid cheese 'pizza'" he air-quoted, "with her if you order now, I'm that desperate!"**

"**Two large cheese pizza's it is," Rachel beamed and dialed the pizza place. **


	5. Team:GoodLookin'Jews Rachel POV

**I was on the phone trying not to burst out laughing at the way Noah and Lyla were confusing Finn. His facial expression was adorable, but I couldn't help sneaking glances at the face of his best friend who was trying to look innocent while laughing at the same time.**

"**SHUT UP! Shut up! I know this song!" Lyla all of a sudden screamed just as I hug up with the pizza place.**

"**It's just a bunch of chor-" Noah started before being cut off by a glare from Lyla.**

"_**Something always brings me back to you. It never takes to long. No matter what I say or do. I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone. You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains, I never wanted anything so much, than to drown in your love and not feel your rain," **_**Lyla started to sing. Her voice hauntingly saying the words with an emotion that could rival that of someone with training, "**_**Set me free; leave me be; I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am, and I stand, so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be, but you're on to me, and all over me. Oh. You loved me, 'cuz I'm fragile, when I thought that I was strong. But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone,**_**" She continued to go to the chorus, "**_**I live here on my knees as I try to make you so that your everything I think I need, here on the ground. But your neither friend or foe, though I can't seem to let you go. The one thing that I still know is that your keeping me Dowwnnnnn-ohh. Your keeping me down, yeah yeah yeah yeah. But you're onto me, you're onto me and all over. Something always brings me back to you. It never takes to long**_**," the music slowly faded, leaving us staring at Lyla who had her eyes closed and a smile of contentment on her face. **

**She opened her eyes and flinched, "What?" she asked, looking at us like we were crazy, mirroring our expressions exactly.**

**Figuring that the guys wouldn't be getting over their shock anytime soon, I spoke, "I didn't take you much for a Sara Bareilles fan."**

**She looked down and tried to smile, "Well, its an amazing song. I love how she sings with so much emotion. It must be hard to write about personal feelings like that. Plus Sara is just cool," she turned to Puck, "She's a lesbian, so don't even think about it, Dude."**

**Finn smiled, "Lyla! You have to join Glee! You have a great voice."**

"**Thanks, but naw. That's completely Rachel's forte. Rachel! Can I get my iPod, because while you may have gotten lucky with one great song, the others are seriously lacking."**

**She was referring to the Jordan Pruitt that was playing. I laughed and told her to go ahead. She ran up the stairs. I heard a slap and turned to face Noah and Finn.**

"**What the hell, man?" Noah asked scowling at Finn, who was smiling back at him.**

"**Don't think you can get away with snatching cookies just because Lyla left the room!" Lyla jumped down the last couple stairs.**

"**Hell yeah," Lyla said giggling, "Finn's on my team!" She walked over and wrapped arm around his waist and stuck her tongue out at Noah. **

**I walked over to stand by Noah, "You guys! Stop ganging up on Noah!"**

**Lyla gasped melodramatically, "You choose that Mohawk'd meanie over us!"**

"**Hey, hey! What are you trying t say about the 'hawk? Besides, me and Berry, here, are a couple of good lookin' Jews."**

"**Uhmm, incase your forgetting, Puck, Lyla and Rachel are related," Finn said.**

"**True. However, I was raised in a catholic home and consider myself a Christian."**

"**Really!? I'm a Christian too!" He said excitedly.**

"**So this draws the line then?" Noah said eerily. **

"**What line?" Finn and Lyla asked together.**

"**I think he means the figurative line between our little group here," I interjected, looking at Noah for backup.**

**The doorbell rang, "Ahhhh! Pizza!" Puck and Lyla screamed, running for the door.**

"**Well I guess there went the line," I laughed and looked up at Finn.**

"**Forget about the stupid figurine line! Lets go get pizza before they eat it all," he said, taking my arm and dragging me into the family room where Noah was eating a pizza and Lyla was hitting him on the head with a paper plate.**

"**A plate, you Neanderthal! A plate! Don't make me bite you again!"**

"**Is that a promise?" he asked around a mouth full of pizza, leering at her.**

"**Yes, you big dumb sadist, and don't tempt me. I am not inclined to make your hand the only part of your anatomy I bite," She growled at him through her teeth.**

**Finn looked down at me with huge eyes, he cleared his throat to get there attention.**

"**Hey, my sister from another mister! Woah, that is really true…haha. How ironic," Lyla started laughing and Noah looked at her like she was insane.**

"**How, may I ask, the HELL did we go from you sadistically biting parts of my anatomy," he raised his eyebrows, "to talking about sisters?!"**

"**That's slightly disturbing," Finn said wrinkling his nose, "or-"**

"**Or completely fucking HOT!" Noah finished, high-fiving Finn with the hand that wasn't holding two pieces of pizza stacked on top of each other.**

**Lyla looked at me with a disgusted face, then acted like she was gagging herself. She crawled over holding a two paper plates, each with a piece of pizza.**

"**So here's the plan," she whispered.**

"**Plan?" I asked her and she just giggled mischievously, "What are you planning?"**

"**Haha. Well, I'm thinking while they're still shoveling pizza down there throats we go tackle them. I'm thinking we should team up and do one at a time though, because if we try to get one of them each, it may become a problem."**

"**It's a good thing I put shorts on underneath my skirt today, isn't? Who do we go after first?"**

"**I was thinking Finn, only because I don't think the Puck'll help him. Then we can turn on Puck, and maybe even get Finn on our side."**

"**Wow. I never thought I would have such an evil genius for a sister." **

"**Hell, I didn't think I would ever even get a sister," she smiled finishing her pizza. **

*** * * * * **

**What Football team should Puck and Finn go for?**

**I can't decide and I want to add some football into the story.**

**Review!**


	6. Berry's bipolar and Hot Ass Puck POV

**Lyla and Rachel were across the room giggling at each other.**

"**They're planning something," I whispered to Finn, "I can tell."**

**He looked up from his pizza with a dazed expression, "Huh."**

"**Oh, never mind," I sighed, grabbing another piece of pizza.**

"**Aghhh," I heard Finn's scream, muffled by the pizza, and then giggling again. I turned to see Rachel and Lyla both sitting on Finn, trying to hold down his arms and legs, which were flailing about wildly. **

**Lucky Bastard.**

"**Hey! Hey, what is that? WHAT IS THAT?!" He all of a sudden screamed.**

"**Calm down, boy! It's just my phone!" Lyla laughed, digging into her pocket. She mumbled something foul under her breath and earned a look from Berry. She gave an apologetic look, "I've gotta take this," she mumbled again and walked up the stairs.**

**Since the his top half was now free, Finn gave Rachel a look as she scrambled up and tried to run away, squealing. I never knew the midget could run like that, but damn. **

"**Don't tackle her, Finn!" I yelled down the hall, "She's a foot shorter than you and isn't a football player!"**

"**I take offense to that No-AHHH!" Berry screamed from down the hall, and then started giggling uncontrollably, "Fi- Finn! Ahhahaha. Stop it! I'm ticklish! Ahahaha. I can't breathe!"**

**I downed the rest of the liter of Pepsi that was on the counter and then ran up the stairs to the bathroom. When I was finished I heard someone yelling faintly. I figured it was just Rachel and Finn but as I walked past the guest bedroom I noticed that it was Lyla screaming.**

"**No! Stop it. You're only hurting us both Luke! You're going to leave, its better this way," She whispered the last part, "…Of course I miss her. She's my mother!" Another pause, "You think I left only because of you? How full of yourself can you be?! I had no where else to go!" Who was she talking to? And what did her mother have to do with this?**

"**Fine! Okay. Yes, Lucas. I'm in Love with you. I have been since I met you, but your leaving and that's that. I'm gone and I'm not telling you where I am. If you do find me, you won't find the girl who left San Diego and you, you'll find someone else entirely. So leave it alone and find someone else. Good bye," She took a deep breath after she hung up the phone and I heard her walk toward the door. Oh shit!**

**I started down the stairs but her voice stopped me, " I know you're there, Noah."**

"**I…uhh…I wasn't listening in…I just…" What the hell is wrong with me? Who gives a fuck if I was listening? I'm Noah Puckerman! Why the hell should I be afraid of this girl?**

**She launched herself into my arms, interrupting my inner argument. OH SHIT! She's crying. I can deal with a lot of shit, but girls crying…I never know what to do. I hugged her back, hoping she would quiet down. If Rachel and Finn heard her they would run up here and blame me! And I didn't even do anything…this time.**

**She calmed down a little and was doing this hiccup-sobbing thing that made me feel like I was holding Sara when she's sick, "Are you…okay?" I can't come up with something better than that? The Fuck!?**

**She smiled and laughed. From crying and freaking out to giggling! The Hell?! Ohh, yeah. She's related to her little bipolar (and HOT) ass.**

"**Yeah, I think I'll be fine, sexy man. Sorry for that little freak out…" She looked down and blushed slightly.**

**It's official. I will never understand girls. She goes from crying to laughing, to calling me sexy man, and yet, she gets embarrassed about crying, not calling me Sexy man?**

"**It's okay…Do you…do you wanna talk about it?" Please say no, please say no, please say no.**

"**You don't wanna hear about," she smiled slightly.**

"**That wasn't my question," Where the FUCK did that come from? Since when can I not just take an answer for an answer?! I swear, one day with this girl and my game is whack.**

"**Just my boyfriend," She sighed.**

"**Boyfriend?" Why the hell couldn't I let it go? Now I feel like I need to hit something.**

"**Well, ex-boyfriend. You see I moved here because my mom died. I have no one else that I am related to. My boy- my **_**ex**_**-boyfriend is a senior in San Diego and he's going into the marines when he graduates…I've been trying to get a hold of him to break up because I don't do long-distance relationships…but he doesn't wanna give up. I think you pretty much know what happened from then on."**

**I swear, I will never, NEVER, let Sara talk me into watching another one of those damn Disney movies. I don't care if she begs and pouts and tries to bribe me. No more. And there is absolutely no way in HELL that I am ever going to sing that damn "A Whole New World" song, ever again. **

"**What are you talking about?" Lyla asked, "I didn't ask you to sing Aladdin."**

**This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream. I did not just tell this girl I sang Aladdin for my sister. Why can't I just pay attention to one thing at a time?**

"**Do you have A.D.D? Is that why you can't pay attention very long. I have A.D.H.D, but only sometimes, like if I don't get a lot of sleep, or if I eat a lot of candy…or if I have coffee," She started talking really fast.**

"**Look, Lyla. I really think we should go downstairs, now that your not crying anymore. They're gonna worry," I said, trying to take the attention away from the fact that my mouth was actually say the stuff I was thinking. Usually I just say the nasty shit people expect from me, but those aren't my only thoughts. I'm smart…just lazy.**

"**Oh, okay, I don't think they'll be worried though. What would they worry about?"**

"**I don't know," I blurted out.**

"**Dayy-uhhmm! Get it, Rachel!" She started laughing when she got to the bottom of the stairs. I rushed down to see what happened to find Rachel and Finn blushing deep red with swollen lips.**

"**I-uh-w- We can explain," Finn started stammering.**

"**No need, Romeo," Lyla interrupted, "You boys need to go now, we've got school tomorrow."**

"**Oh, geez. It's another Berry. Pftt. Really? School it's barely 7 'o clock!" I said.**

"**Well yeah but-" she started.**

"**Puck! If they want us to leave we should go," Finn told me, shooting as apologetic look at Rachel. Sissy.**

"**Sorry, Noah. Sorry, Finn, but I did promise Lyla some bonding time," Rachel smiled at Finn and they kept making googly-eyes at each other. Gag.**

"**Yeah. Basically I want you to leave because I get no attention when you're here, Finn," She told him, winking and pulling him out of his Berry-gazing stupor, "And this little Lovey-dovey crap makes me wanna gag myself."**

**Woahhh! Mind reader, "Ditto!" I spoke up. I didn't appreciate getting ignored by the girls; I mean HELLO, I'm the stud here.**

"**Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," Finn smiled at Rachel again and started to hug her awkwardly. Lyla elbowed me and tried to stifle a laugh.**

*** * * * ***

"**What the hell were you doing kissing Rachel? What about Quinn?" I asked as soon as we were in my truck.**

"**I don't know! Why did you leave me alone with her? What were you doing up stairs with Lyla?" He countered.**

"**Don't even turn this on me, Hudson! Keep your hormones in check! You've got a girl."**

**He snorted, "And you've got a new one every week."**

"**This isn't about me," I said through gritted teeth.**

"**Uh-huh. Whatever you say," He said, checking his phone.**

"**You staying over tonight?" I asked.**

**He looked up from his phone and smiled, "You know it."**


	7. Normal Teenagers Sleep Lyla POV

**Something poked my face. I decided to ignore it, but it happened again. I tensed and waited until it didn't happen again and snuggled back down into the fluffy comforter. Then…poke.**

"**Why are you doing that? Stop it. I don't want to move," I groaned, but apparently it came out more like "Why'reyoudointhattt? Ssstopeet. Idunwannamoooove." **

"**Uhm. What?" I heard from a voice I assumed was Rachel.**

**I blinked my eyes repeatedly and tried to focus on her face. Her eyes were wide open and she was smiling, wearing enough pink to rival that Legally Blonde chick.**

"**Dude. It is too early to even be smiling, let alone wearing that much pink. What's up?" I asked trying to keep the sleep from my voice.**

"**It's Tuesday," she chirped, "It's time for school."**

"**Ohshitt! What time is it?" I huffed jumping out of the bed and leaving its warmth, trying to remember which drawers I put my pants in.**

"**It's five after six," she said solemnly to my choice of words. **

"**Five after six?!" I tried to comprehend, "As in 6:05?! As in no normal person should EVER be awake this early, let alone if they don't have school until eight, 6:05?!"**

"**Yes, I believe so."**

"**And why are we waking up so early?" I asked as I finished pulling my "All Time Low" t-shirt over my head.**

"**Well, I usually leave early so I can get some extra practice in at the auditorium to practice a few chosen pieces. I've been trying to contact Finn or Noah to see if they would like a ride to school so that you wouldn't have to be lonely- It might get boring since I'll just be singing and perfecting my chosen songs- however, neither have been answering their phones."**

"**Maybe because they're still asleep like normal teenagers should be," I grumbled under my breath. "Let me see your phone?"**

**She handed me the phone and I looked through the contacts until I landed on Finn H.; I pressed send and listened to it ring.**

"**Lo'?" I heard a deep voice, heavy with sleep answer.**

**I put my hand over the phone, "Ohdearjesus! Rachel, he sounds sooo FINE over the phone!"**

"**Mmpff, Rasheell? Is something wrong?" Finn asked, his sleepiness laced with worry.**

**I took a deep breath and put as much energy as I could muster into my voice, "Hi, Finn. This isn't Rachel, this is Lyla. I really wanna apologize for callin' you so early, but Rachel woke me up and she said that she was gonna be busy before school, and since I don't really know many people I was wondering if you would mind us picking you up before school and hanging out with me, so I won't be lonely."**

"**Uhhhh," I waited for the words to sink in, "I dun know. I guess. I'm at Puck's so you'd have to pick me up here," I heard him groan slightly as he stood up, shuffling around the room for what I suppose were his clothes, "When will you be here?"**

**I turned to Rachel, "What time are we gonna pick him up?"**

"**In about ten minutes, he lives close."**

"**Oh, he's at Puck's house. Do you know where that is?"**

"**Yes," she stiffened visibly, "I know where he is. I can be there in about fifteen minutes."**

"**You got it," I smiled, and talked back to the phone, "We'll be there in about fifteen minutes. See ya then."**

"**Yup, see ya," he answered. Just as he hung up I heard another voice, "See who when?"**

*** * * * * **

**I was waiting in the car for Rachel. She was talking forever, checking to make sure she had "everything" in her bag over and over again.**

**I turned the heater up and grabbed my phone, remembering that I had programmed both Finn and Puck's number's into my phone.**

**[Sup Looser? Wake the Fuck up.] I texted to Puck.**

**Before I could wait for a reply I started a text to Finn. [I'm waiting in the car for Rachel, we'll be there in about 10 minutes.]**

***Ah. Wut happened to 'no cussing'? Lyla, right?* I got back before I could finish typing to Finn.**

**[I said no cussing AROUND Rach. Why are you awake?]**

***Hypocrite. Finn was up walking around, ran into shit; woke me up.***

**[It's called being CONSIDERATE. Douchebag.] I texted quickly, still waiting for Finn's response. **

**(Um, Lyla. I think Puck wants to go with us.)**

**[Noooo. He's not invited (; jk. I'll ask Rachel…when/if she ever gets in the car!]**

**(Lol.) **

**Rachel jumped in the car just as I attached my iPod to the USB cord in the dash, "So. To Noah's right? Is Finn ready?" She asked talking in hyper speed.**

"**Yeah, Puck's house. Finn's ready and he said that he 'think's' that Puck wants to go with us."**

**She drove with both hands on the wheel, staring forward with her back straight against the seat, her hands gripped the wheel tighter, "Finn and Puck, in a small area at the same time? Is it just me, or is that a bad idea?"**

***How long until you're here, shorty? We're waiting.***

**[I'm not that short-"Rachel, how long until we're there? The boys are getting impatient." She sighed, "About five minutes"- in like 5. I don't rmmbr inviting you.]**

***Really? You so are. Huh, memory going this young? You should get that checked out.***

**I fiddled around with my iPod artist's, trying to choose who to listen to. I finally gave up trying to find something and pressed shuffle just as Finn and Puck jumped in the car, shivering slightly from the cold air outside.**

"**Ashley" came on, by Escape the Fate. I cranked the volume up so you could feel it, earning a disapproving look from Rachel.**


	8. I Fear For My Shirt Finn POV

**Woah! This song had an awesome drum part. I started imagining me on the drums, with Puck and Artie on guitar on a big stage. But who would sing it? I wouldn't fit any of the voices in Glee.**

"**Like the brightest star you shine though! Ashley Baby, you make me feel so alive," I opened my eyes to see Lyla's hair flinging around and her singing with her eyes closed.**

"**I think it would be a good idea if you changed the song before you hurt yourself, Ly," Rachel said to her, smiling.**

**Lyla stuck her tongue out at Rachel and smiled back, then reached for her iPod, "Pftt. Just because you can't keep up with the beat. I can't believe you're asking me to change Escape the Fate**, but for you sister dearest, for you."

She shook her the bright green chromatic side to side a few times and then we heard a little bloop sound and then a techno type of music started flooding through the speakers.

"How ironic," Lyla started laughing, "This song is actually called quiet!"

"Do you know ALL the songs in your iPod?" Puck asked in amazement.

"No all of them, but most. I have almost 2,000," she smirked at his open mouth.

"Shhh!" Everyone turned to Rachel, thinking she was going to say something important. She saw us focused on her, "What?" she asked, "This is a good song."

"Hell yeah it is! Because I have freaking AWESOME taste in music. I apologize for saying hell…and for repeating it just then." Lyla piped up.

Rachel rolled her eyes quickly before focusing back on the road

It was quiet for like ten seconds until Lyla started talking again, "Soooo. Finn, why'd you agree to do something this early?"

"Uhm. I dunno," I said, "I guess that I didn't want you to get lonely because you don't know very many people at school yet and-"

"And from the looks of what you did to Rivera yesterday, you aren't very good at making friends," Puck cut in.

"Rivera?" She asked, cocking her head to side.

"Rivera; as in Alex Rivera…" He said like it should be obvious.

"I don't know an Alex Rivera!"

"Alexander Rivera is the boy who slushee'd us yesterday…The one that- that you- well," Rachel stared not finishing her idea before she was cut off by her younger sibling.

"Ohhh! That douche! Well I personally think that no one that horrible should have a name that nice. That totally ruined the name for me! Double-douche, man!"

"Wait, wait! What did Alex do?" I was lost, and I didn't like being left totally in the dark; it sucks.

Puck looked over at Lyla and winked with a smirk, "Well, it seems that the Mexican Berry over there," She frowned at the lack of use of her name, "decided to get back at dear Alex when he slushee'd her, thinking it was Jewish Berry," She took her eyes off the road for a millisecond to frown at him in the rear view mirror. "He got quite a surprise when Lyla didn't take it as kindly as Berry and she-"

"Wait a second! I've known you for how long, Noah? You have yet to call me Rachel, but you know her for less than a day and call her by her first name?! What is this? Some kind of conspiracy?"

He raised his eyebrows at her before turning back to me to continue explaining, "Anyways…Lyla," He emphasized her name to get on Rachel's nerves, "told him to give his shirt to her so she wouldn't have to wear hers anymore, and he politely refu-"

"Politely my ass! I was the polite one, even AFTER he threw a cup of chopped ice and food coloring at me! He deserved what I did and more! I had to wear a PINK POLO SHIRT! That nearly caused me physical pain!"

"Hey! That was my shirt," Rachel grumbled.

"The Hell?! Aren't you guys about manners!? STOP INTERRUPTING ME! Well she ripped his shirt and then just walked away!" Puck yelled out in one breath to finish his story, "So there," He stuck his tongue out to the girls in the front seat, "Now you can't interru-"

"You ripped his shirt, Lyla?! Awesome, but that guy is pretty big! That could possibly be dangerous!"

"Really? Really, Finn?! YOU, TOO! I just can't win. Ughhhhh," Puck groaned.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic. You weren't invited in the first place, so stop sulking," Lyla smiled brightly at us. Rachel shot her one of her mom looks, the one that meant "that wasn't polite and you should apologize…even though he did deserve it." Lyla only smiled even brighter.

* * * * *

"So, even though this will possibly be very dangerous; I'm going to leave you with them," Rachel told Lyla as she took the key's out of the ignition and stepped out of the car.

"Awww, come on, Rach," I told her encouragingly, walking over to her side of the car, "You can trust me."

She smiled at me, "It's not _you_ I'm worried about," she looked over to Lyla and Puck, "It's those troublemakers."

"Hey!" They said together, "Did you just call _me_ a troublemaker?!" Lyla continued.

Rachel just smiled at them and then back at me, "Be careful. And, Finn…If you need me, I'm just in the auditorium."

I watched her walk away and then I felt something jump on my back.

"Ahhhh! What th-," I started screaming until a small hand shut my mouth.

"Shhhhh! Finn, shut the hell up!" I recognized Lyla's voice; I should've known.

"When Mama Berry goes to work, Baby Berry will play; I see how it is," Puck laughed.

The hand that was over my mouth was removed and replaced by the sound of a SLAP and an "Oww. Geez, Little Berry!" before it was replaced around my neck.

"My name isn't little Berry, either, Puckerman! Run away, Finn, Run Away!" I started to walk away holding onto her legs trying to situate her on my back, "Ahhh. I'm gonna fall! Stop moving me, I'll hurt myself if I fall from this high up!" She wrapped her legs around my waist and connected them by her ankles.

Puck walked up from behind us, "Damn, Hudson. You work fast; wonder when you'll be past these high school girls?"

When he said that, Lyla unhooked her legs from my waist and slowly slid down my back saying, "Don't look back. Don't pay attention. Don't draw attention to me," before jumping the last few inches down.

I did as I was told, fearing for my shirt and continued walking at the same pace as Puck. I listened behind me, trying to figure out what she was going to do. I heard fast steps, that sounded slightly like Rachel's when she danced and then a Battle cry and Lyla launched herself onto Puck's back.

He stumbled slightly and held onto her legs to keep her steady until he regained his balance. She leaned to is ear and whispered something I couldn't understand and he shivered then continued walking, a small smile on his face, while Lyla's expression was that of a full-blown smirk.


	9. Mostly Mike RachelMike POV

"Now I've heard there was a secret chord, that David played, and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do ya? It goes like this: The fourth, the fifth; the minor fall, the major lif-" I stopped strumming by slamming my hand down on the strings and groaned. I'm never going to be able to finish practicing when I'm too busy worrying about the trouble Noah is going to get Lyla into and then probably get Finn blamed for both of their actions.

This is horrible. I've already started this song four times and I can't even get through the first verse!

I took my phone out of my bag next to me and started to dial Finn's number, then pressed end and started looking through my contacts. I clicked send without letting me second guess my choice.

"Hello?" a hyper voice answered, "Is this Rachel? Because that's what I have programmed into my phone, but Rachel never calls me. But that's okay, because she's probably always too busy to just call and say hello and I-"

"Mike?" I asked, cutting into his endless jabber.

"Oh! It really is you Rachel! Hi," I could hear his smile, "What's up?"

"I didn't think you would be awake this early…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, I am," I heard a crack and then the sizzling of a skillet, "Ninja's need to have a healthy breakfast if their going to be any use at all against to evil powers of…well,

I dunno exactly what evil powers; but they're out there."

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something?" I asked still giggling slightly to myself.

"Sure no problem. What'd ya need help with?" He asked the last few words were slightly skewed from the food he was shoveling in.

* * * * *

**Mike's POV**

I drove to school to get there fast and help Rachel.

Everyone thinks I'm dumb because I'm a ninja and know that evil lurks around every corner, but see how dumb they think I am when I save Rachel's little sister!

Rachel told me that it was up to me to keep her safe and out of trouble while she practiced.

"Mike, it's up to you to save her from the evil and corrupt ways of that Puckerman kid!" were her words…well not her _exact_ words, but they were close enough.

I got to the parking lot and Lyla on running away from Puck. Oh no! I'm too late. Lyla ran past me and I ran forward and tackled Puck.

"What the FUCK, Chang?!" He screamed trying to get up, "Get off of me!"

I stood up, "Sorry, but I was sent to protect Lyla."

"The Hell?! Protect her…from me?" He asked, "But who's gonna protect me from her?!"

I felt a pair of arms go around my waist, "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! He was chasing me and Finn wasn't even trying to help!"

"Hey! I am not even part of this conversation, okay?! Rachel told me not to get involved in any of schemes, no matter how in-con-spic-u-ous they seemed," Finn told me, trying to justify his behavior.

"Are you saying you'd rather listen to Rachel and not get in trouble than to save me, a possible damsel in distress, from your delinquent monster of a friend?! What if he actually tackled me?! He's FUCKING huge! That could KILL ME." Lyla rambled and poked her head out from behind me.

"It's okay now. I'm not gonna let Puck get to you, unless you-" I started to tell Rachel as she walked out from behind me slowly and then turned toward me.

"I'm hungry. Where's somewhere we can get a good breakfast?" Lyla asked, "If you take me, I'll pay for you. I've got $30."

"Well, there's a diner down the street," I told her.

"But school starts in-"Finn checked his phone "-23 minutes."

"Oh Darn. I guess we better get going then," She smiled and grabbed my hand as she starting dragging me toward my car.

"Hold it; hold it, hold it!" Puck said.

Other Berry whirled around with her hand on her hips, "What. Now. Noah?"

"Can I come?" He asked sheepishly. "What? You guys woke me up too early to eat!"

"Ohhh. Well, I guess," Lyla said. "You hungry, too, Finn?"

"Well, kinda. But Rac-"

"Oh please. It's Finn; of course he's hungry."

"Then it's settled! To breakfast we go," Lyla smiled as she skipped to me car.

* * * * *

We were sitting in my car on our way to Sally's when "Paint it Black" came on the radio. It wasn't the stones version, though. It was that one from American Idol. Not that I watch American Idol, I mean I only saw that Siobhan girls sing this song because Natalie's friend "couldn't miss her favorite show" and I really didn't wanna get up. It wasn't because the girl could actually sing or anything like that…

"Jesus, Yes! I love 'Paint it Black,'" Lyla squealed from her spot next to me. She tricked Puck and Finn out of shotgun by telling them to play rock-paper-scissors to decide who would get to be in the front, then running to the front seat and locking the door. I'll tell you man, that chick, Bad Ass Evil Fucking Genius.

"_I see a red door and I want it painted black. No colors anymore I want them to turn black. I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes. I have to turn my head until my darkness goes._" Lyla sang the first verse word for word, smiling when Puck took over the next one. "_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black. With flowers and my love both never to come back. I see people turn their heads and quickly look away. Like a new born baby it just happens every day,_" Puck of course knew the words, but of course he did. Classic rock was his thing. He smirked back at Lyla through the mirror, like he was a challenging her to continue. "_I look inside myself and see my heart is black. I see my red door and must have it painted black. Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts. It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black._" She turned around to look at Puck as she hit one of those ear shattering "Rachel" notes toward the very end of the song, "_ Ohh. Woah-ohh. OhhhOhhOhhhhhh!_" She did one of those, "I am SO bomb" smirks at Puck, the ones that he uses (all the time) before finishing the very end of the song in one of those high angel voices (The ones that I never get to hear because in Glee its always Rachel screaming, 'This is the note! Sing it loud, and hard and if you can't just fake it') "_Pah-aint it Bla-a-ack._"

As she sang the final words I pulled into a parking spot and turned off my car. The car was not freakishly quiet…

"What's up with the weird silence?" Lyla asked, looking at all of us around that car.

Finn took a deep breath, "Let's just say you and Rachel have voices that make us Lima boys not know what to say."

"Uhmm, thank you…I think; but I want food, and I want it now. So lezz eatt! C'mon Mikey, Babyy," she giggled jumping out of the car and walking casually into Sally's with Finn trailing behind her slightly.

"You okay, Puck?" I asked him because he still hadn't moved since she sang to/at him.

"Fuck. No. Chang." He growled at me, "I am anything but fine. I'm confused as shit."

"Wanna talk about it?" I instantly regretted the words when I thought about the ridicule I would get about "growing a vagina" or some shit like that.

"Maybe later," was the surprising answer, "I gotta figure some shit out first." He got out of the car and shoved his hands into his pocket walking toward the dinner.

I was left alone in the car, "How the fuck is it that I'm ALWAYS the last one to get out of the car?!"


	10. Man Up, Puckerman Puck POV

FML.

No, really.

Fuck. My. Fucking. Life.

Lyla is amazing.

Sure, she's a little crazy, but really, she IS related to Berry so a little lenience is granted. (Yeah. I know what lenience is. Screw all you guys who thought I didn't actually listen to Berry.)

So, maybe some type of 'relationship' could be made because of her awesomeness. Except, no. And its not ONLY because she broke up with her long term boyfriend, who's going into the marines, moved half-way across the country and her mom died all within the last 2 weeks. That does matter, but that not even why I'm not going to do anything.

It's because…because Rachel said she believes I can change. I really doubt her definition of changing is telling her not to go out with my best friend because I might have feeling for her and then falling for her younger sister. Which she would probably take as trying to get into a "Berry's" pants.

But who really knows, maybe that is just what it is. In some weird way my brain is telling me that I like her so that it will more acceptable for the new Puck/Noah to want to get into Lyla's pants.

Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? Sure as hell not myself. I mean really. She has an attitude and a voice, some of the main things that I admired about Berry (besides that compact little flexible thing of a body she had.) Not to mention she listened to MUSIC. Not only the show tune/musical shit that Rachel liked. And she wasn't afraid to take a stand. Not that Berry was, its just that Rachel would never have even _asked_ for Rivera's shirt in the first place, let alone _rip it off_ of him.

Maybe I should make a list of what I liked about Lyla, that would help me decide what I thought about h- Ow.

"What the FUCK was that for?" I asked rubbing the back of my head pissed that someone was ruining my thoughts. This shit is important man

"It didn't really hurt that bad. Man up, Puckerman," Lyla grinned at me (1. Her smile's great) "What'd you want to eat?"

I looked up to see a waitress at the end of the table. "Meat lovers omelet with hash browns, sausage and coffee."

"Coffee, please, Marge. Oh, and if it's not to much trouble, do you have the time?" (2. She's polite)

"No problem. It's 8:42," She said, checking her watch.

"Thank you very much," Lyla smiled again.

"You got it, doll face."

Lyla turned to me, "So what's up with the inner dialougue? I mean I could practically see the gears shifting up there."

"Well I am capable of thoughts!" I growled out. She flinched and I instantly regretted how harsh I was being. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No. It's fine. I didn't mean to bother you. Really," She tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace.

"Lyla. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just under a lot of stress. Football and Glee and girls it's a lot to deal with," Wow did he feel stupid. He was stressed but he realized just then how little he had to worry about. Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe he did need a change.

"That's understandable. Luke used to play rugby and the physical strain just doubles any stress that you have in the first place," she nodded enthusiastically. (3. She's really understanding)

Uh-oh. Horny Puck was trying to push himself into the picture…again, "Really? And what'd you do to help him with his stress?" Damn. So close, and yet so far.

"Well," She started, moving a little closer to me, "they're a few things that helped him. But you know, every guy is different," she smiled slightly and then looked over at Finn and Mike who were having a conversation that was full of hand gestures, then satisfied that they weren't paying attention, he turned her attention back to me. "For example, Luke. Luke had a bit of an issue with rage. He did a few things before we were…together to help with his rage. He did MMA along with rugby, which was a beat down on his body. I kind of wanted him to quit when I saw all the bruises and cuts; except the scars, they were such a turn on, but that's just one of my things, ya know. Lots of girls think scars are gross, but when I found new scars I just wanted to kiss them." Ohgod. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. New Puck? Fuck him. He just got shoved out the window when she started talking about her _things_. If ANYONE knew the meaning of a _**thing**_ it was Noah S. Puckerman. Not this new Noah kid. New Puck/Noah? He didn't know shit. And when you're dealing with someone like Lyla, you NEED to know your shit. Sorry, dude.

Okay, Puckerman. Your back. Now get your shit together. Shut your mouth and stop drooling. She's just talking, you haven't even added to the conversation!

"What else do you _like_. I mean besides scars?" I asked finally gaining the use of my mouth again.

"Oh. Hmmm," she bit on her lip lightly as she thought about it. Then as if she had just thought about the greatest idea in the world, her eyes got huge. "Tattoos."

She moved her lips to the shell of his ear so that as her lips moved, he could feel them tickling his ear. "Tattoos. are. the. hottest. thing. Ever."

"Uhmm, what're you guys whispering about?" Finn asked with his usual confused expression plastered firmly on his face.

"Honestly?" Lyla asked innocently.

Finn looked worried but nodded anyways.

"I was telling Noah how much tattoos tu-"

"Here ya go kids. Three of those meat plates for ya'll boys and stuffed French toast for you, sweetheart," Marge smiled at Lyla as she set the plates down.

"Thank you, Ma'am," She eyed us and cleared her throat. We'd all already shoved our faces full of food. However, her glare scared them so they just thanked the waitress while their mouths were full. I just nodded politely and then she walked away.

Finn's phone started vibrating on the table like crazy so he picked it up and his eyes widened as he checked the caller I.D.

"S'gonna be Rachel," Lyla said matter-of-factly

He cleared his throat, "How'd you know?"

She smiled that adorable little smile of hers. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. We're skipping class. She's gonna kill you boys," She said just as innocently.

We all looked each other. Damn, she's right. Rachel's tiny, but she's crazy. I'm not sure how much damage she could do a stud like me, but you never know about Finn. Him being such a wimp and all.

"Hello," Finn answered the phone, looking really scared.

"Where the HELL is my baby sister?" I could hear Rachel screaming through the phone.

"Right here," He winced out the words after hearing her scream and cuss. I was quite proud of my midget, personally.

"Well then give the phone to her…NOW," I could practically see her. One hand holding the phone up to her ear, the other on her hip and her tiny foot in one of those Mary Josephine (whatever) shoes that she always wears tapping annoyingly.

"Uhm, okay. Hold on a sec." Finn said handing the phone over the table to Lyla.

She took the phone with a large smile on her face, "Hi, Rachel! Mike, Finn and Noah took me to get breakfast because I was hungry and didn't eat before we left the house. They're really funny, you know. And Mike's a Ninja! He told me he was gonna teach me to be one too, he thinks I'll be good at it because he says that I'm tiny and -"

I heard a little noise from the phone, but couldn't make out what Rachel was saying.

"Oh! School started? I'm soooo sorry! We must have lost track of time. We'll be there as soon as we can get the bill and pay for it. - Okay, I'll tell Finn you're sorry for yelling at him, too. He didn't deserve that, all we did was loose track of time. - Okay, I'll try not to worry you next time. Love you, Rachel. See you in a bit."

She clicked the phone and winked at Finn, "And that, boys, is how you get off the hook."

"But…But…You - and she - with the yelling! And then -" Finn started, but was cut off by Mike.

"You're like a ninja with words! You totally tricked her to thinking that we had NO IDEA what was going on. Wooooow!"

"I learned how to get out of all the messes I made when I was younger, now it's really easy to make up stories on the spot," She smiled again.

"And when people _don't_ believe you, I bet you get out of a lot of trouble with the smile," I asked, raising one eyebrow.

She mirrored my action, "Let's just say I use my smile like you use your body. To charm people, to get me out of trouble, and to get whatever. I. want." she brought her face closer to mine to punctuate her words.

Then pulled away quickly, displaying her innocent smile, "Excuse me, Marge. Would you mind to terribly if we could have our check now? We need to get to school before our free period is over."

"No problem, Dear," She smiled and set the check down. Lyla paid for it and pushed me out the door, dragging Mike and Finn behind her, waving to Margret(whatever) one last time before leaving.


	11. Grow A Pair Finn POV

Rachel yelled at me. Like really, really loud. She usually only uses her loudness when she's singing, and having it used directly on me sucks. I'm driving to school and Mike's next to me, cause Puck made him and Lyla switch places. I kinda think Puck might like Lyla, and not just for sex.

I'm really glad he's not a mind reader because he would go off and call me a bunch of mean names for thinking that. I don't see anything wrong with actually liking a girl for her personality and everything instead of just there body, but when you tell Puck that he acts like its against his religion or something, but I know its not because he's Jewish and even though he acts like he doesn't care at all I can tell he does because he sometimes go to the cinnamon-gouge with his mom and Sara.

Yeah, I definitely think there might be something going on between Lyla and Puck because he keeps poking her and I remember in the fourth grade (the last time and I can remember Puck liking a girl for something other than the fact that she was hot and seemed easy) when he liked this girl, Cindy…something - anyways, he would always poke her and be mean to her but then when one of our other friends Jimmy pushed her off a swing he gave him a bloody nose and when I asked him why he said it was because Cindy was his. I really didn't get it, and he always knows when I'm confused about something and back then he would tell me, without calling me and idiot or retard or something else along those lines, what was going on in an easier way to understand; he said he was just marking his territory, so everyone else knew that HE was the only one who could mess with her. I still don't get it, but I'm pretty sure that's how it is.

"Wow, I'm surprised she isn't waiting outside like a disappointed mom," Lyla giggled when I stopped the car.

"I think she believed you story, Little Ninja," Mike smiled looking back at her over the seat, but stopped when he saw Puck's super evil "look back here again mother-beeper" glare.

"Let's hope so, Big Ninja."

"OhGoodGod. Next thing I know you guys'll have matching shirts that say 'Little Ninja' and 'Big Ninja.' Grow a pair, Jesus," Puck growled. Yup, he likes her. He's getting super jealous. That is sooooo Puck when he likes someone, very territorial, at least I think that's the right word. That's what Quinn told me Santana called him when they were together…or whatever they were.

"Heeey! I'm a girl! The only think that I grow are ovaries and they're already fully-formed, thank you very much," She frowned crossing her arms and slumping down in her seat.

"Oh. Geez. You know I didn't mean-" Puck started.

"Uhm, Guys. Guys, guys!" He started saying hitting my arm, pretty hard and it heart!

"What, what, what? And Owww," I said, frowning.

"Isn't that…?"

"Finn Nathaniel Hudson! Why are you still in that vehicle? How do you expect me to trust you with my baby sister if you can't even get her to school on time when it's only her SECOND day at school?" Rachel started in on us before she get all the way to the car.

"Big Sis, it's all good. We **just** drove up," Lyla cut in, "Besides, it's only my second day. I'm not going to be too lost. I mean I already know all the Spanish I need to pass that class."

"Well, okay. But I don't want you missing to much more of class, so let's get you to class," She smiled at Lyla but as soon as she passed she shot all us evil glares.

Then Lyla turned back around with another smile, "Big Niiiinja! Come on! We have computer class together, don't we?"

"Yeah, Little Ninja! I'm coming," He said smiling and jumping out of the car and running to them, slinging his arm around Lyla's shoulder. I could have sworn that I hear Puck growl low in his throat.

"I think that Chang needs to learn a lesson about knowing what is and isn't his property," Puck said staring hard into the back of Mike's head like he could make it explode if he tried hard enough.

I just rolled my eyes and got out of the car, heading to class.

I actually did have a free period, but it was right before we get out of school. I decided to go to the choir room to see if Rachel was there, maybe I could take her for a slushee and she'll forgive me for not taking care of her baby sister.

I walked into the choir room to see Lyla with her legs thrown over Mike's her tiny fingers tracing the lines of his palms and them talking quietly to each other.

Uh-oh. Puck's gonna be mad. Then I heard her giggle and I let the door shut without realizing it, making them both look up at me. I blushed slightly and tried to hide it.

"Hey, Finn," Lyla said.

"Uhm, hey, Lyla. Mike," I nodded at them both. "So," I said, clearing my throat, "Have either of you seen Rachel?"

"I haven't seen her since lunch, actually. Have you, Mike?"

"Actually, I think I saw her at her locker before I picked you up from history."

"Haaha. I think she has free period, so I'm not sure where she would be," Lyla smiled at me, "But we can help look if you'd like."

"Naw, it's okay. I'll just catch her in Glee."

"Wait," her smile dropped, "That's today, too? I'm gonna get so bored. I already finished my book!"

"Little Ninja, you should really join Glee. It's a simple audition and since you're related to Rachel you'll probably get in for sure."

"Well…I dunno. I'll talk to Rachel about it. It sounds like fun; but I don't wanna mess up the group dynamics or anything…"

"I think it sounds like a great idea," I said.

She smiled up at me, and asked hopefully, "Really?"

"Yeah. You're a great singer," I nodded.

**A/N:** **So, should Lyla audition, and if she auditions, should she make it. I Love help writing. I can never decide, so any other suggestions are welcome(:**


	12. TShirts Lyla POV

To Glee or not to Glee? I honestly am so glad that none of these people can read my mind. I'm such a dork.

"Yo, Little Ninja," I looked up at Mike's face again after Finn left to go look for Rachel.

"Yeah, Panda?" I asked smiling. Jesus, he's adorable. Puck, Puck is Hot. Like HolyMotherOfJesusChrist-I'mTooYoungToHaveAHOTFlash Hot. But Mike's adorable…and sweet…and Asian! I Love Asians; I even have a t-shirt that says so.

"Are you really thinking of joining Glee?" He asked at me looking…hopefully?

"I'm thinking about it…but I dunno if Rachel would like it. I mean she already has to share her house with me and Glee is something that she loves, so I don't wanna mess it up for her."

"I guess," he shrugged, "But if she agrees what song are you gonna audition with?"

I thought about it, "Are there any guitars in here?"

"Uhm, yeah. I think. Over in that closet thing," He pointed to the corner of the room, "Let's go check."

We split up and looked at separate sides of the small room and I saw what looked like a guitar on one of the top shelves. I stood on my tippytoes to try and reach it but couldn't. So I jumped up but it was still out of reach. I heard chuckling and turned around.

"What do you think you're laughing at?" I pouted.

Mike tried to stifle a laugh, "Nothing its just…you really are so…TINY." I pouted again.

"I am NOT! I'm taller than Rachel!"

"By what? An eighth of an inch?"

"No. Halfaninch," I mumbled out quickly.

"What was that?" He asked in this smug, self-satisfied way.

"Halfaninch," I repeated.

"I'm still not sure I quite heard you correc-"

"HALF AN INCH! Now stop being such a meanie and get the guitar down for me," I said walking out of the cramped closet without pulling my shirt completely down to cover the sliver of skin that was showing.

He walked out hold the guitar in a matter of seconds. Hey, he listens, I like this kid. I smiled at him, "Thank you." He just nodded in return.

I held the guitar in my lap. It'd been a while since I'd played at all. My mom worked in a bar on the weekends to make ends meet and the owner was pretty cool, he taught me to play a few songs and chords and would even pay me to be entertainment on some Saturday nights.

I started to place my fingers over the familiar strings and strummed, smiling to myself. "_You're the direction I follow to get home. When I feel like I can't go on; you tell me to go, and it's like I can't feel a thing without you around.__And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees 'cause you have that effect on me. You do_," I smiled at Mike and looked back down at the guitar to finger the next movements and started to move into singing the chorus. "_Everything you say. Every time we kiss I can't think straight, but I'm okay. And I can't think of anybody else who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_." I continued through the next verse and onto the chorus and started to strum quieter for the bridge, "_So please give me your hand; so please give me a lesson on how to steal, steal the heart as fast as you stole mine; as you stole miiineee - yeahhhhh_." I smiled and shook my head at his facial expression and continued to strum, finshing the rest of the song then set down the guitar.

"Look, Little Ninja, Lyla, I know I only met you today and this is actually probably really inappropriate because it's so un-ninja and Rachel'd kill me I just wanted to know if maybe…I could…maybe…" He rambled nervously.

"GoodLord, Boy! What?" I asked impatiently.

"Kiss you?" He squeaked out weakly.

"You're right," I smiled, "That is so un-ninja like. A REAL ninja would just swoop in and take it. Maybe I could teach you a few things about being a ninja," I said leaning in, "Would you like that, Mike?"

"Mhmm," He smiled not loosing eye-contact with my lips until they finally touched.

Then the room's door slammed shut just as the ending bell rang, I jumped at bit my lip.

"Sorry, Mike," I said gingerly touching my cut lip and turning to see why the door had been slammed shut. I turned to look at Puck, fists clenched, one eyebrow raised and his lips pursed together sexily/angrily.

GodLordJesus. If I wasn't already going to hell for cussing and using the Lord's name in vain so often I would go to hell for the thoughts that were running through my head…all that included Noah Puckerman. A very pissed off, barely dressed Noah Puckerman. Well crap. I might as well just get a damn shirt that says "**Puck, take of your clothes so I don't have to keep undressing you with my eyes**." I would wear that EVERYDAY.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I just got back from the hospital. And when Finals are over I'm going to try and get longer chapters out over other day. Also, tell me what you want. I Love writing my own story, but idea's are appreciated because they tell me what people WANT to read. Review please and thank you 3 [The Song is "6 Months" by Hey Monday. I definately recommend listening to it while reading(:]**


	13. ShrivelChivalCHIVALROUS! Rachel POV

"Rachel, Rachel!" Finn called after me as I was on my way to the choir room. The school bell had already rand and I was late…well not late, but I might not be the first one to the room, so late by my standards.

"Yes, Finn?" I asked turning around and looking up. "How may I help you?"

"Well…I wanted to apologize again for the Lyla thing this morning. I really didn't mean to bring her late and it won't happen again…I'm really, really sorry." He looked so confused and nervous that I took pity on him.

"It's fine, Finn. She missed a class that she didn't really need in the first place, and while the behavior is still unjustified, once won't kill her reputation, I just don't want it to become a constant occurrence. Is that all, Finn?" I asked him, smiling, but also typing to look behind me to show that we needed to get to Glee.

He fidgeted slightly, "Well…uhh…No, not really I was also kinda wondering…it maybe you wanted to-"

"Finn, I'm sorry to interrupt, but maybe we could walk while you talk. If I want to become a professional in the Arts, which I completely do, it's good practice to get all prior arrangements promptly." I said, starting to walk toward the class. He followed, taking only two steps before catching my pace, matching only one with every three of mine. It took a moment for me to realize that he hadn't continued his thought. "Finn, what were you going to ask me?"

"I was wondering if…" He gulped noticeably, "If you would come to the game on Friday and then maybe we could go get pizza afterward."

"Yes. I mean, I would love to." I smiled, barely able to contain my excitement, as we walked into the room.

"Mike kissed Lyla!" I heard Noah say as soon as we stepped into the music room.

"Fuck you, big mouth!" Lyla screamed at him.

"Lyla!" I scolded.

"No! I'm gonna fucking kill you." Lyla screamed at Noah while Mike tried to hold her back by wrapping his arms around her from behind like a bear hug. She flailed around kicking at Noah only to miss by about six inches purely because her legs weren't long enough. Noah just stood there looking slightly angry and smug with that horrible smirk. "Get Mike to let me go and I'll wipe that smirk of your smug fucking face."

Noah raised one eyebrow, "What happened to watching your language?"

"You pissed me off, you over-sized douche bag. I'll apologize to Rachel after I kick your ass. Mike! Let goooo!" She wiggled around more, trying to get out of the football players hold, but I knew it was useless. I was Mike's dance partner in a number and was wrapped in his arms for a few seconds, they were lovely…they weren't Noah's arms, but they fit Mike perfectly. Lean muscles that were covered by pale skin.

"And to think, if you had said that before he kissed you, this situation wouldn't be happening," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

As if he said the magic words Lyla stopped moving completely, "I'm calm now, Mike. Please let me go. I think I'll go to the library and read. You wouldn't mind coming to get me after practice would you, Rachel?" She smiled, looking genuinely excited.

"No," I answered, trying to hide my surprise at her sudden change of attitude. "I wouldn't mind at all. I'll be there when we're all done here."

Noah looked completely lost, "No! Mike, don't let her go. What if it's a trick?"

"Uh. He had a good point there, Ly," Mike said hesitantly.

"Michael. I swear that I will not hurt anyone in this room when you let me go. Unless you don't let me go, then I will hurt you." Mike released her in less than two seconds. "Thank you."

Then she walked calmly out of the room waving and smiling mischievously.

"What the fuck was that about?" Noah asked completely befuddled, just as the rest of us in the room were.

The doors opened and Kurt and Mercedes walked in, did a double take when the chairs weren't set out for them but shrugged and grabbed a couple of chairs, setting them up and then sitting down and started talking.

When glee practice was mostly over, Mr. Schue clapped his hands to get our attention, "It's come to my attention that we haven't added any rock songs to our repertoire," he said, looking pointedly at Puck, Mike and Matt. "So the assignment is to find a rock song that we can put into a performable format. Solos and duets are

welcome-" I raised my hand, "And nothing from Broadway will be accepted." My hand fell an Quinn looked at me and smirked. It looked like she had been taking lesson from Noah, however her smirk contained more of a vicious element to it, where Noah's was purely from being so full of himself. "Any questions? No? Okay. Have a nice day everyone."

People started walking out of the room, Santana and Quinn bumping into me and I gathered my stuff to get ready to leave. Brittany bouncing after them her shiny blonde ponytail springing up and down against her back.

"So we gonna go get Lyla, now?" Puck asked, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"That's the plan. Where'd Finn go?" I asked looking around the room for the tall boy.

"Dunno. Probably apologizing to Quinn…again. Not like that shit's gonna help anything. I really think he should give her some space before she like fucking rips off his ball sack or some shit like that."

I grimaced, "Noah, your crude language is not appreciated by your current company, so if you could politely refrain? Thank you. Apologizing for what?"

"Breaking up with her, duh." He rolled his eyes, "Anyways, lets go get him and then go to the library and grab your little sister, then we should go get some dinner. I'll even pay."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you being nice?"

"It IS a possibility," he said, frowning at me.

"Noah. You're being nice. And inviting me out to dinner. AND offering to pay. You've never done that," I said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I did, too! When we were going out I was a total gentleman," He said, with a face that cold only be described as pouting and I smiled a little at the thought of telling Noah that he pouted.

"Well, you know, I'm quite sure you had alternative motive, and even then we spent most of the time making out in my room, or your room, or your truck. Not much time actually going out."

"Well I'm not asking you out! Geez, you could've just said "No." It's not that hard. It's just that I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure we won't have anything good to eat at home and I was trying to be…shrivel - chival - chivalrous and pay for you, but if you don't want me to…"

"I'm sure that would be lovely. Thank you for offering, Noah. Maybe we could even work on some "Rock" songs," I smiled at him and Finn walked up behind us.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's just go grab Lyla and then me and Rach were talking about maybe going to get some dinner and then going to her house to work on some songs."

"Sure. Sounds good."


	14. HesJustJealousIsAll Finn POV

When we got to the library, we couldn't find Lyla. So we started walking around. Well I actually just followed Rachel, because she knew where she was going, she always does. It's like she has maps in her head or something. I'm always getting lost, my mom says I should use the GPS on my phone…but I haven't quite figured out how to work it yet.

We walked to the back of the library and found her sitting cross-legged on a table with a big book in her lap and her earphones in and playing so loud that I could hear it from where we stood.

Rachel walked up to her and took one of her earphones out. She looked at her and frowned.

"Meanie! I Like that song; now I have to start it over from the beginning!" Lyla said, messing with her iPod and closing her book.

"Lyla," Rachel looked at Lyla like a mom who was about to tell her that she did something wrong, "You were playing your music way too loud. If you always listen to it that loud, you're going to become hard of hearing."

"Sorry, Mama, too late for that lecture; but I promise to listen to the one about coffee and cigarettes." She smiled and slid off of the table, "Are we gonna drop them off and then go home so I can take a nap? 'Cause I tried to take a nap here, but it's too bright."

"Nope. We're gonna all get dinner together and then help each other with songs for Glee," Puck answered happily.

"Don't tell me there's Glee again tomorrow!" Lyla said with wide-eyes.

I smiled, "There isn't. We have football tomorrow."

She was looking at Rachel, but turned to me suddenly, "Football? You play football? And there're like games? With a lot of other football players?"

"Uhh…Yeah? You didn't know I played football?" I asked.

"No! I figured you played basketball. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just you know because you're so amazingly tall, basketball seemed the easy choice."

"Nope. Football." I said as we all walked towards Rachel's car. Rachel leading the way, Lyla and I in the middle talking, and Puck walking behind us.

"Lemme guess. Quarterback?" She asked.

"How'd you know that?"

"It was either that or a lineman 'cause of your height, but I choose quarter back because you have the number five on your backpack and that's too small of a number to be a lineman."

"You're way observant." I told her.

"Haha. Thanks I guess," She smile and walked ahead of me to where Rachel was.

When we got in the car, Rachel was the first to say anything, " So where do you guys wanna go for dinner?"

"How about we get some Chinese?" I suggested

"Yeah! Let's get take out, and then we could get home and you guys could work on your song thing," Lyla said smiling and texting someone on her phone.

"That sounds good to me. Puck?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great!" Lyla said with a huge smile on her face, earning her a suspicious look from Rachel through the rear-view mirror.

* * *

As we were all finishing up our Chinese food, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Lyla said quickly, jumping up and running toward the door.

"I know I've only known her for like a day, but is it just me, or does she seem to be getting weirder?" Puck asked, poking a chopstick into his food carton and pulling it back out with a piece of mean stuck on the end of it. Rachel gave him a look and he just shrugged.

"Look who dropped by. Mike!" Lyla said walking into where we were sitting with Mike following her shyly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey, guys. Rach," he nodded and I saw Puck's eyes narrow.

"Hello, Michael. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Rachel asked, taking on her hostess persona.

"Well, Rachel told me she wanted to go dancing so I offered to take her to a club, and then she said you guys were gonna be busy tonight so I said that I could take her tonight."

"On a school night?" Rachel asked.

"Pleeease, Rachel? I really wanna go. And who better to go with then Mike? I mean, he's trust worthy and smart and a great dancer," Lyla argued, pouting and I was really glad I wasn't in Rachel's position because I would've already given Lyla her way.

"Well, I guess if you're back by ten there's no problem with going to have a little fun."

I saw Puck's jaw tighten while they were talking and tried to hide my smile. It was so easy to see he was jealous, and I rarely ever saw him jealous, he usually just didn't care about girls, but he must care about her for being so jealous of Mike getting to hang out with her and he barely knowing her. I came out of my own thoughts when I saw Lyla drag Rachel up the stairs, and Mike sat down on the couch.

"So…" Mike started awkwardly.

"You like Lyla?" I asked him.

"Well…yeah…uh…I guess I do. She's cute and talented. And she takes what she wants. I like that."

"While you two homos sit here and talk about you're fucking feelings I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Puck said flipping us off and walking up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Uhm. Is it just me, or does Puck seem pissed off at me?" Mike asked me.

"Naww. I mean he's not really, he's just jealous is all."

"Jealous?"

"Yeahh, He's got a thing for Lyla and he won't say anything about it, but I'm pretty sure he was gonna ask her out."

"That explains a lot," Mike said nodding.

"Are you seriously gonna let her go out like that?" I herd Puck yell from upstairs.

"This is a perfectly reasonable outfit to go dancing in!" Lyla said.

"If you're going dancing in a strip club!"

"Hey!" Rachel cut in, "I resent that statement! Those clothes are from MY closet!"

They made their way down the stairs, still yelling at each other. When I first saw Lyla, I could tell why Puck was yelling. She wasn't wearing anything that was inappropriate, but she was still showing quite a bit of skin. She had on one of Rachel's tiny black skirts, and a black and red tank top on and bright red lipstick. She had long legs, like Rachel but they were much paler.

"So I guess we're ready to go then, right Mike?" Lyla asked smiling at Puck's pissed off facial expression.

"Yeah, if you're ready we can go ahead an leave."

"Great," she said smiling and giving Rachel and I a hug then walking out the door with a "See ya later, Noah."

We heard the engine of Mike's car fade away and sat in an uncomfortable silence for about a minute before Puck cleared his throat and said, "Well, I guess we should get down to music choices, shouldn't we?"


End file.
